dickerhorstfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Einführung
Hier findet ihr eine grobe Übersicht über alles, was ihr wissen solltet um euren Charakter zu erstellen. Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich ein Vampir? Du warst einst ein Mensch. Dann hat sich dein Leben von einem Moment auf den anderen verändert: Du bist gestorben, aber nicht tot. Du kannst nicht im Sonnenlicht wandeln, sonst zerfällst du zu Staub. (nein, kein Glitzer!) Du kannst weder essen noch trinken. Deine Haut ist kalt, du musst nicht atmen um zu überleben. Du brauchst Blut! Wenn du nicht genügend Blut zu dir nimmst, verfällst du in Raserei: du rastest aus, unterscheidest nicht mehr zwischen Freund und Feind, willst nur noch zerstören und töten. Das Biest in dir übernimmt die Kontrolle – bzw der Meister. Du kannst nicht einfach aus der Raserei erwachen, du musst bewusstlos geschlagen werden oder dich so verausgaben, dass du umkippst, also gar kein Blut mehr hast. How to make a character »Zeig mir wie du lebst und ich sag dir wer du bist« Zunächst stellt sich die Frage, wo lebt dein Charakter? Treibt er sich in heruntergekommenen Vierteln herum? Hat er einen Schlafsack in einem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude? Lebt er im teuersten Wohnkomplex im obersten Stockwerk? Gibt er mit seinem Besitz an, oder ist er bescheiden? Das führt schon zu tiefergreifenden Fragen wie: versteckt er sich, lebt er zurückgezogen? Wenn ja – warum? Hat er ein dunkles Geheimnis oder ist er Schüchtern? Ist er ein offener, freundlicher Charakter, vielleicht sogar die absolute Rampensau und alle mögen ihn? Warum, weil er Charme hat und gut aussieht? Oder weil er einfach wirklich ein absolut netter Typ ist? »Every day creates your history« Jede Person hat eine Geschichte. Wie heißt du? Wie alt bist du? Wie alt warst du, als du den 'Kuss' erhalten hast? Wie siehst du aus? Wo bist du aufgewachsen? Was machst du in deiner Freizeit? Was sind deine Träume, Ziele, Ängste? Bist du viel gereist in deinem bisherigen Leben? Hast du eine Beziehung? Ein guter Charakter hat viele Facetten, Angewohnheiten, Kleinigkeiten, die ihn ausmachen. Selbst die banalsten Dinge können dabei helfen, zu verstehen wer man ist, wie man den Charakter am besten spielt, was er eigentlich will. Lass zu, dass der von dir erdachte Charakter ein Eigenleben entwickelt!!! Und wenn er dir etwas 'sagt', hör auf ihn! Er kennt sich schließlich am besten. »Spieglein Spieglein an der Wand...« ...wer ist die/der Schönste im ganzen Land? Natürlich ist es wichtig, wie man aussieht. Für die Charaktererstellung ist es hilfreich, sich eine Person auszusuchen, die wirklich existiert. Schauspieler, Sänger etc. um möglichst verschiedene Bilder, Ausdrücke und sogar Kleidungsstile zu finden. Wie groß bist du? Hast du besondere Merkmale? Achtest du sehr auf dein Äußeres? Zu beachten ist: je außergewöhnlicher du aussiehst, desto mehr Aufmerksamkeit ziehst du auf dich – was als Vampir durchaus Nachteile mit sich ziehen kann. Da wir in Japan spielen, solltest du überlegen, ob dein Charakter in diese Umgebung passt. Und wenn nein – warum nicht? Wie geht er damit um? Attribute / Fähigkeiten Dein Leben fängt nicht erst mit dem 'Kuss' der Verwandlung an. Vorher warst du ein Mensch, hast bestimmte Talente, Fähigkeiten und Wissen erlernt. Was konntest du als Mensch schon? Warst du jemand, der sich gut ausdrücken konnte? Dem die Leute zugehört haben? Eine Führungsperson? Haben dich die Leute gefürchtet weil du autoritär warst? Warst du einfühlsam? Intelligent? Gutaussehend? Hast du mehrere Sprachen gelernt? Medizin studiert? Kampfsport betrieben? Die Dinge, die du gelernt hast oder für die du eine natürliche Begabung hast, verlernst du natürlich nicht, bloß weil du zum Vampir geworden bist. Das Dasein als Vampir ermöglicht es dir aber, diese Dinge noch besser zu können, als es je ein Mensch können wird. Das hängt aber auch mit deinem Alter zusammen, denn auch asl Vampir lernst du noch weiter, wirst besser, schneller, stärker... [[Disziplinen|'Disziplinen']] Jetzt wird es übernatürlich und mystisch. Vampire haben natürlich besondere Fähigkeiten. Diese Disziplinen unterteilen sich in verschiedene Stufen, die aufeinander aufbauend gelernt werden können. Disziplinen sind sehr mächtig und fordern oft ein Opfer. Sie zu nutzen verschafft einem Vampir große Vorteile, manche bringen aber auch Risiken mit sich. Vorteile / Nachteile Dein Charakter ist fast fertig, jetzt fehlen noch Fähigkeiten und Einschränkungen, die den Charakter zusätzlich formen können. Du kannst wählen, wie viele du haben möchtest, achte aber darauf dass dein Charakter noch spielbar ist und im Ganzen Sinn ergibt. Beispiel: ein Charakter, der als Nachteile Höhenangst, Raumangst, Menschenangst, Angst im Dunkeln, Angst vor Knöpfen und Angst vor Geräuschen hat, aber als Nachtwächter in einem Hochhaus arbeiten soll, ist eher schwer vorstellbar. Ebenso wie ein Pilot, der sich in einen Vogel verwandeln kann und in seiner Freizeit Hochseilakrobat ist – allerdings hat er Höhen- und Flugangst und eine Federallergie. Geh logisch an das Ganze dran! Und denk beim Spielen daran, dass du diese Vor- und Nachteile auch ausspielen musst. Wenn die Gruppe in der Kanalisation unterwegs ist, dein Charakter aber Angst vor Wasser und einen übernatürlich guten Geruchsinn hat, wird er sicher nicht voller Freude und ohne Diskussion mit gehen. (Für jeden Nachteil bekommst du Punkte, Vorteile kosten Punkte. Du MUSST! mindestens einen Nachteil wählen!!!) Bluuuuuut! Was darf's sein? A positiv? Vampire trinken Blut. Sie brauchen es nicht nur zum Überleben, sondern auch, um bestimmte Fähigkeiten nutzen zu können. Im Spiel werden hierzu Blutpunkte genutzt, die angeben, wie viel 'Treibstoff' dein Charakter noch hat. Jeden Tag verliert der Vampir automatisch einen Punkt. Woher kommt das Blut? Der Vampir muss trinken! Wie viele Blutpunkte er dadurch bekommt, hängt von seiner Methode ab: tötet er? Dann bekommt er natürlich mehr. Nippt er kurz und lässt sein Opfer dann wieder laufen? Bringt weniger Punkte. Wichtig! Der Biss tut in der Regel nicht weh – im Gegenteil! Die Opfer empfinden den Biss als ähem.. 'angenehm'. Die Bisswunde kann von dem Vampir geschlossen werden, in dem er über die Wunde leckt. Klischees, Klischees.... Du bist nicht allergisch auf Knoblauch oder Silber. Du musst nicht in einem Sarg schlafen – es sei denn du findest das stylisch. Du siehst nicht automatisch wunderschön und makellos aus. Du nimmst nicht jeden Abend beim Erwachen das Aussehen an, das du im Moment der Verwandlung hattest. Du hast nicht das Bedürfnis, alles zwanghaft zu zählen oder Knoten zu lösen. Du hast keine spitzen Eckzähne, deine normalen Zähne sind lediglich etwas schärfer. Du trägst keinen schwarzen Umhang – es sei denn du findest das stylisch. Du kannst dich im Spiegel sehen, auch auf Fotos und Überwachungskameras bist du sichtbar. Jetzt spricht der Meister: Ich will, dass wir alle Spaß haben! Trotzdem muss ich ein paar Sachen vorgeben: Wir spielen im Dezember 2017 in Tokyo Die Charaktere müssen einen Bezug zu einem bestimmten Samuraiclan haben, wie viel der Charakter darüber weiß, ob er das überhaupt weiß, überlass ich euch! Ihr wisst nicht, dass es andere Vampire gibt! Ihr kennt höchstens euren Sire, den Vampir, der euch erschaffen hat! Ihr könnt als Vampir maximal 5 Jahre alt sein! Ihr dürft maximal 4 Disziplinen haben! Ihr habt automatisch ein Problem mit Feuer. Für diesen Nachteil müsst ihr keine Punkte ausgeben bzw. bekommt ihr keine Punkte, das ist einfach so. Nicht unbedingt Panik, es sei denn ihr wollt das, aber schon etwas mehr Respekt als normale Menschen.